


Five Times Fraser Said No (podfic)

by seramirez (boxofdelights)



Category: due South
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofdelights/pseuds/seramirez





	Five Times Fraser Said No (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Fraser Said No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125135) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



Length: 6:21 minutes  
File Size: 5.82 MB (mp3)  
Download: http://www.dropbox.com/s/krwoaxjvsvbq9aa/five%20times%20fraser%20said%20no.mp3  
Streaming link: http://soundcloud.com/boxofdelights/five-times-fraser-said-no


End file.
